Shoes have poor ventilation in the shoe interior. Long-time wearing of shoes causes stuffy feet to make the wearer uncomfortable and even may cause athlete's foot. A ventilation shoe is accordingly proposed to be configured such that a pump chamber is provided in a sole and is compressed by the wearer's weight applied to the shoes during walking and by a change in load due to bending, so as to release the air to toes and achieve ventilation of the shoe interior.
In the proposed configuration, the pump chamber is provided in a thick heel portion. An opening of an air intake passage connecting with the outside air is placed in a region corresponding to the heel of the wearer's foot, and an opening of an air release passage is placed in a region located in the periphery of toes. The air intake passage and the air release passage are respectively connected with the pump chamber via check valves. The pump chamber is compressed by stepping down the ventilation shoe, so as to release the air in the pump chamber through the air release passage to the periphery of the toes of the foot. The pump chamber is restored by lifting up the ventilation shoe, so as to provide a negative pressure in the pump chamber and suck the air through the air intake passage into the pump chamber. This intends to achieve ventilation of the shoe interior.